


Rivers to the Sea

by roosebolton



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosebolton/pseuds/roosebolton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiera Seastar makes her choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivers to the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theelusiveflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theelusiveflamingo/gifts).



It got old, watching them fight over her. She enjoyed it at first - who wouldn't be titillated by having two strong, handsome men fight to take their place at her side? She'd played both sides, back and forth, like a tennis match, but she suspected that both men - both her half brothers, in truth - were growing tired of it all, too.

 _They expect me to choose a side,_  she thought.

Sitting back in her chair, she looked at the framed picture of Aegor and Brynden above her desk.

 _They both look so serious._  She chuckled. _Except in bed._

She'd had them both, of course, beneath the emerald and sapphire lace-curtained canopy of her bed. It wouldn't do to have just one of them jealous, no... she had to inflame them both, fill each of her half-brothers with such passion and lust and hatred for each other that when they made love to her, it only partly had to do with her at all, but they fucked so hard, so strong, and so fast that it hardly mattered.

Men called her _enchantress_  or _witch_  or _sorceress_. People whispered in hushed tones when she walked by, high heels clicking on the pavement, and she mostly ignored them.

But she was half Targaryen, half daughter of Lys, and she knew what she was about.

If she called, they'd come. But not yet.

 _If I have to make a choice, let it be a better one than Father's._  Her father - Aegor and Brynden's father, too, she reminded herself - was married, but never tried to hide his long list of mistresses.

She looked at the picture again. _Well, Aegor is rougher, and has a bigger cock, but Brynden is practically a wizard with hands and lips and tongue. He makes me feel like he's surrounding me in bed, touching me everywhere - a thousand hands and one._  She snickered. _He's thin, wiry, not very strong, though. Aegor can pick me up and fuck me against the wall with hardly any effort, and there's something to be said for that, to be sure..._

Shiera Seastar was a woman who got what she wanted, and now she knew what that was.

She licked her lips and texted them both.

_The front door is unlocked. Meet me in the bedroom._

She added a little heart emoji for emphasis, hit send, leaned back in her chair again and smiled.

Several minutes later, when she heard the door shut a little too hard, she knew Aegor had showed up first. She had to time this correctly, so she remained poised in her vanity chair, hair expertly done up in a loose bun, her famous sapphire and emerald necklace coiled around her neck like a snake.

Partly a gentleman, Aegor knocked on the frame of the open bedroom door.

"Come in," she cooed, pretending to look at herself in the mirror, actually looking at him. He was holding something behind his back. "What have you got for me?"

Aegor cleared his throat and pulled a dozen white roses from behind his back, just a little awkward. "Roses, for me? You shouldn't have." She pointed to a vase on the nightstand. "Put them there for now."

"I know they say red roses mean 'I love you,' but I thought white ones would look nicer in your bedroom."

"How thoughtful," she replied half-heartedly. "Have a seat on the bed, won't you?"

She turned briefly to give him her most dazzling Seastar smile. He nodded curtly and sat, taking care with her Myrish lace curtains.

The door opened and shut again. _Perfect_.

She didn't need to watch the doorway in the mirror, since she could watch Aegor's reaction instead. It amused her to watch his confused smile turn into an equally confused frown, his cheeks turning red with anger instead of the pink flush of arousal.

Shiera swiveled in her chair to face them both, a Queen in the court of her bedroom.

"I know you're probably both confused right now. I wanted to talk to you both at the same time." She gestured to the bed. "Have a seat, Brynden. Please. For me."

With an indignant toss of his silver hair, Brynden sat next to his dark, hulking half-brother.

In one graceful motion, Shiera stood, her cloth-of-silver dressing gown flowing down her frame like a waterfall, clasped at her waist with the Targaryen dragon in sterling, looking every inch the beloved only daughter of Aegon IV. She licked her lips before she spoke, her mismatched eyes sparkling.

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry if I've strung either of you along," she began. "I know how you both feel about me and I realize it's not fair to make you fight over me."

She looked into Brynden's crimson eyes. "Do you love me, Brynden?" He nodded, swallowing loudly, before she turned her blue-and-green eyes to Aegor. "And you, Aegor?" He also nodded, slowly.

Shiera took a step back, kicking her silver slippers casually toward her vanity. "That's good to hear. Even if things didn't..." she paused, "...end up the way we all might want, I would still love you both. We're family, if nothing else."

Aegor leaned forward, his voice booming perhaps a little louder than intended. "What are you getting at, Shiera? Are you telling us you're finally going to stop playing games?"

She bit her lip. "I've made a decision, yes, if that's what you're asking." Her half-brothers sighed.

"Well, let's get it over with, then." Aegor crossed his arms, indignant.

Shiera nodded softly, running her hands over her breasts, down her sides, to rest on the dragon-shaped clasp of her dressing gown. With a gentle click, she unfastened it, letting the cloth-of-silver pool around her on the green carpet.

She stood before them now wearing nothing but her famous necklace, reaching up to lightly pinch one of her nipples.

"My decision is... I want you both."

She let them protest for a moment before pushing them both back on the bed, closing the Myrish lace curtains behind her.


End file.
